


No Hands

by Rebldomakr



Series: Black Sugar [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drug Use, Hardcore Porn Playing in the Background, M/M, Mentions of Steve Getting Fucked By a Gun, Mentions of a Mass Shooting, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: A lazy night, spent in Steve's bedroom.





	No Hands

**Author's Note:**

> excuse any mistakes I missed plz and thank you

“We were in California when that shooting happened.” Billy said, suddenly. “Didn’t live too far from it. Went to that McDonald’s a few times, actually.” He brought the joint up to licked-raw lips, and inhaled deep. The smoke burned its way down his throat into his lungs, thundering up through his arteries. Blood lazily pumped to his brain.

Steve sat less than a foot away from him, watching. His pupils were blown out and the blood vessels his eyes enlarged, someone could say he’d been crying. “Know anyone that died?” He asked.

Billy exhaled, thick smoke bellowing past his lips.

They’d been in Steve’s bedroom for the past three hours. It was a night they had been prepping for, for the past week. Billy bought the vodka and whiskey from a liquor store in town, and managed to swindle some weed out of a woman he mowed lawns for. Steve was the one who came up with Billy’s alibi for his parents and gave him the money for the liquor. Billy also brought the porn, which was playing loudly off of Steve’s TV.

“No. But, I went there that day. Before the shooting happened, ‘course, but, I was there.” Billy said. “Bought some food for Max and me. Her dad just stood her up and I, dunno, wanted to cheer her up. Was kinda far off, but I was around there helping out a friend's family. Had forced her to come with me. She called me an asshole, but she ate the fries.”

Steve snickered. “Fries are good.” He said.

“C’mon, get on my lap.” Billy pat his thigh, just as the barely-legal girl on the TV screamed around the dick in her mouth. You could see jizz splattered all over her face, and the video made a turn to examine her bright red, shiny pussy dripping out onto the cement floor. The men around her laughed.

At first, Steve tried to not play Billy’s porn- but he gave in. He always gave in with Billy. Just as now, when he crawled over and sat down on Billy’s lap. He adjusted himself, until the other teen moved him a bit forward- placing his dick right up against his ass. “We haven’t even gotten undressed yet.” Steve said.

“Yeah.” Billy shrugged. He inhaled off the joint again, holding in the smoke. He grabbed the back of Steve’s head with his hair. Without being told to, Steve opened his mouth. Billy leaned forward and blew the smoke in. Steve sucked it down and, after all the smoke was gone, welcomed in Hargrove’s tongue.

When they parted, Billy opened his mouth again. “I dreamt last night, that I fucked you with a shotgun barrel in that McDonald’s.” He said.

“That’s fucked up.” Steve said.

“Yeah.” Billy agreed. “Think you’d let me do it?”

Harrington pretended to consider. “As long as the gun wasn’t loaded.” He said.

“Takin’ all the fun out.” Billy laughed. Steve laughed with him.

**Author's Note:**

> written because I don't think there's enough out there with Billy and Steve getting high together, so I thought this was needed. also this 'verse wouldn't be right if they didn't get off their balls fucked up with hardcore porn playing in the background.
> 
> The massacre mentioned was the San Ysidro McDonald's massacre. It happened on July 18, 1984. The second season begins in October, 1984. I know they lived in California and I decided to mark them down in San Diego, since I read in another story that's where they were. I thought 'why not'. San Ysidro is a district in the city of San Diego, btw. And since this is a 'verse where I can do whatever the fuck I want, I slotted them near San Ysidro. I didn't put them IN San Ysidro, since it's a majorly Hispanic area, though.


End file.
